What I Thought Would Be a Quiet Saturday Night
by The Shinsengumi Muses
Summary: A Tasuki/Chichiri sap thingy... Emmy felts squicky writing it... and AU


Notes: Erin I hate you, you slimy underhanded evil, evil, evil blackmailing evil person that won't allow me to sleep at night with this gross couple on my fic list for... oh what the hell, I give up! I still love you, my honey!! *Runs off to get a HUGE glass of water before starting what's going to prove to be a little bit more than evil...* THIS IS ALL FOR A TRIGUN FIC!!!! Mucho mucho thanks to Kit-chan for beta'ing! ^__^  
  
**What I Thought to be a Quiet Saturday Night**  
  
By: *mutters* ...Emmy...   
  


* * *

  
My college career had been in effect for a little over three years, and it was in this year that I was going to graduate to become the one thing that I had planned on being since I was a child. A physical therapist (1). Ever since I was little, I had enjoyed helping my little brother with his broken bones, and reusing them (he was quite the trouble maker, always falling out of trees and performing dare-devil stunts).   
  
However, my aspirations had started when my best friend Hiko had been involved in an automobile accident and lost the use of his legs. The doctors told him that his limbs might just be salvageable after surgery and quite a bit of physical therapy. This is where my dreams and I come in.  
  
I attended his physical therapy sessions and genuinely admired the physicians and how they brought joy and hope to their patient's lives. I wanted to help people, but not in the same where actual doctors helped people. With that job there always came a risk of losing a patient, and I might not have been able to bear that grief and loss. It was hard enough with Hiko; I don't think I could go through something like that again.  
  
The final exam part of the college credit was in one week. After that happened, the true PT's and mere students would be weeded out, and then job shadow the actual people for a while. They would then be accepted and put through one last process of elimination. One week, and I needed to pass.   
  
There weren't any other people that I could have studied with, and since in my part of the city, the process was so demanding no one would be willing to help their prospective rivals. I was up the creek without a paddle and it wasn't helping that Hiko had a few members of the track team over, drinking until they passed out or jumped out a window.  
  
I was secretly hoping for both. They were ridiculous nuisances that were only giving me a headache, and no study time. I glared over my shoulder and looked to the group of five men, including my notorious best friend. "Hiko? Would you mind moving to another room no da? Maybe one of your friend's dorms no da?"  
  
"C'mon, Chiri, ya know that we can't to that! Their roommates dun wanem there!" A very drunken Hiko slurred and I glared at him.  
  
"Did you ever even think that this roommate doesn't want them here, na no da!?" I demanded, a little wired. I had always been there to do favors for him in the past, why couldn't he do this one thing for me?"  
  
I turned back to my book, knowing that they were going to refuse my proposal, as if reading my mind they did. I glared, trying to read about the composition and function i.e. movement) of the Achilles tendon, only to hear a group karaoke in the back ground.   
  
I glared as I heard one man with a rather nasal voice belt out lyrics to Pink, Mya, lil Kim and Christina's 'Lady Marmalade.' Soon, all the other boys joined in and I banged my head into the table. I don't know if it was just me, but a bunch of track stars singing/asking in French if they wanted to 'sleep with each other tonight' was a tad unnerving and downright wrong to the average passer-by.  
  
I just hoped that this drunken party didn't turn into a big, giant orgy on the living room floor. No I shouldn't even think that because if I did there was no doubt in my mind that it would happen! I felt like crying when I heard various moans coming from the living room. I stood up and looked back to Hiko. I was mad, this was my future and what they were doing was... for lack of a better word, ridiculously meaningless!  
  
"Please, Hiko! Leave now no da!"  
  
"Lighten up, Chiri; I thought that when we got out of high school an' inta college we discarded the parental units!"  
  
"Hiko, leave now!"  
  
"And what if I dun wanna? This is my dorm too!"  
  
"Please you're--!"  
  
"C'mon, Hiko, let's head out. I'm sure my roommate is either asleep or out. We'll go there, Chiri don't seem to want us here," a red head by the name of Tasuki stated standing up and heading to the door, all the while gestured to the other four men to follow. I gave him a relieved smile as he swung the others out of the room. Hiko was glaring at me and muttering some profanities under his breath, but I shook them off.   
  
I took in a deep breath and looked back to the book, relived that I was going to be able to do this in peace. I hadn't known that brash young man for long, but Tasuki was a really sweet and talented freshman. Most of the track team were freshmen, for that matter, I felt old looking at all these students. I had been here for a while; it seemed to be my home for... as long as I can remember. Sighing for no reason other than to be stuck in a self melodramatic state I turned back to the text of the book once more.  
  
"So Chiri, how're your studies goin'? You're graduatin' this year, ain't ya?"   
  
I swung around rather abruptly, standing up out of my seat to see Tasuki looking at me. I scratched the side of my head and gave him a questioning look.   
  
"Aren't you all heading to your room no da?"  
  
"Yeah, but we got to Haru's room just in time for the majority of them damned fools to pass out or spill their guts." The boy winked at me, sliding his hands nonchalantly into his pockets. I nodded and turned my back on him, slamming my text book shut.   
  
"So what is it that you're doing here now?"  
  
"I jus' thought that I could talk to ya, is all."  
  
"Talk about... no da?"  
  
"So you're gonna be a Physical Therapist? Promise me something, Chiri."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That if I get in some huge-ass accident, whether you're certified or not, that you'll get my dead limbs working." He requested with a wicked grin. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"It's a promise, no da. But don't go jumping off of building because you assume that everything is going to be fine, Tasuki-kun."  
  
"Heh heh, that reminds me, the guys and I are headin' out tomorrow bungee jumpin', you game?"  
  
I gave him a dirty look and he waved his hands in front of his body in defeat, "Well, it was worth a shot, wasn't it?"  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, I want a good night kiss before I head out."   
  
I looked at the man a bit dumbfounded. "Nani?!"  
  
He flashed me an even cheekier grin than before, "You heard me, and I'll I'm asking for's a goodnight kiss, not a quick lay!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, Hiko really did pick out the most interesting friends, many of which I couldn't understand.  
  
"And if I don't give you that, no da?"  
  
"I might have to make that a quick lay, I -am- drunk."  
  
After a long moment of my confusion in his seriousness, he broke into laughter and I was left even more confused. My rather naive nature tended to do that to me.  
  
"Joke, Chiri! Joke!"  
  
He walked over and drew a hand at the back of my head, scooping me closer to him and wrapped his other arm around my waist. I stood there a bit immobile from his... joke... as his lips descended upon mine, hot and eager. His mouth parted my lips and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I could have became drunk myself from the alcohol in his kiss, moving from his mouth to mine. After a second, I responded rather slowly, but that was as far as I would go, I wasn't going to give him what he joked about after _ one _romantic encounter.  
  
He pulled away and smirked, planted a chaste kiss on my forehead, "Goodnight, Chiri, have fun studying!"  
  
"Aa. Good night." I answered his farewell a bit shaky, but it wasn't a second later that he had left. I glowered at the shut door and turned my attention to the ceiling. Well, I sure wasn't going to get any sleep tonight if I studied. But I guess it was change from the ordinary, right?   
  
I thought about my promise a bit more and found myself chuckling, and laying down into my bed, flicking off the light switch. One change deserves another, and I was going to start with my rest.   
  


* * *

  
(1) Run you old ladies! Run!! *Cracks whip* Muahaha!!   
  
OWARI  
  
Additional notes: Errrrrrrin-chan? If you make me a REALLY REALLY nice offer, I might just be able to whip up a sequel or two ^_- 


End file.
